PANCAKES
by lizziecamcats
Summary: A short one-shot. Levixreader. I do not own AoT. Hmmm...pancakes. Reader thinks levi and Petra were perfect for each other. But Levi says otherwise. Story isn't that good...forgive me.


I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN ( ATTACK ON TITAN) . I don't have a name to give to the female protagonist, go ahead and put your name, my name, your friend's name, your sister's name, your first cousin twice removed's name... XD enjoy.

I will try to write more after my exams but here's a one shot for you.

The gates opened. The people behind the walls waited anxiously as the usually strong-looking men and women of the Survey Corps enter looking distraught. Some were wheeled in on carts, others well enough rode their horses but with faces of guilt and shame. Their expression could only tell part of the horror they've been through and most seemed to say " why did I survive but not him or her?".

Corpses were wheeled in on carts and the people on the streets searched frantically to see if any of their loved ones were amongst the bodies. Some were too disfigured to recognized but still people mourned and cried over the loss of more precious soldiers. The Survey Corps were meant to be a symbol of freedom and hope, however at that moment, the public could only see them as a sign of shattered dreams and an ever present nightmare.

(Name) rode on her horse and led the cart with the injured soldiers quickly to the infirmary.

"Quick! I need medics on the dot!"

Staff cladded in white robes were swift to take action, carrying the injured and tending to their wounds.

(Name) watched the corporal pass by, his face emotionless as usual but she could see his glassy eyes were on the verge of tears.

'Petra...' came to her thoughts. She balled her fists as she remembered how her old friend's body had been used to stop the titan from attacking the remaining survivors. 'Petra deserved a proper burial... Levi would have wanted that.' Her thoughts went onto the stoic corporal. Just thinking about him made her blush but the fact that he was deeply saddened by Petra's death made her depressed. She knew Petra had a crush on Levi and always cheered Petra on to following her dreams to one day be by Levi's side. She couldn't bring herself to tell Petra about her own feelings for the corporal.

'Petra and Levi would make a great corporal anyway...I'm not good enough for him.' were her thoughts back then. Now that Petra was in a better place, should she pursue the corporal and tell him her feelings?

"No... I can't do that...He loves her. If I do that and if he even loves me back, I'd be stealing the love that was meant for Petra. I can't do that to her..." (name) clutched her chest as she made a solemn promise in her heart, she would never tell the corporal her feelings.

The months rolled by and she saw less of the corporal. He was busy handling Eren and training new soldiers, (name) had her hands full with her own squad and training new medics. The 58th expedition came sooner than many had hoped, the purpose was to captured more titans for Hanji's experiments.

The soldiers were joined by new recruits who were as nervous and terrified as their seniors.

The gates leading to the vast grassy plains of the wilderness beyond the walls reeled upwards until the area was fully in sight. Horses and battle equipment ready and prepared, the Survey Corps launched into action, facing what could only be the worst torture.

...

"Quick get (Name) into the infirmary!"

"She's losing a lot of blood, I need something to stop the blood flow fast!"

"(name)! (Name)! Don't fall asleep okay ? Stay with us! Don't fall asleep! "

(Name) couldn't hear the words clearly, everything seemed muffled and distant. 'What happened ? One moment the squad was facing a titan, the next moment...'

Her tears began to overflow but she couldn't feel the cold trickle on her face.

'We were overpowered by the titan, they were killed... I tried to save one of them... I think the titan bit my arm and threw me off somewhere...'

Darkness enveloped her mind while the medics worked on getting her bleeding to stop and covering the area which her left arm was was attached to her shoulder blade.

After hours and hours, they managed to stabilize her but it wouldn't last for long.

Erwin, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi waited outside the infirmary. A doctor came out to meet them, he shook his head, "we've got the bleeding to stop but she lost too much blood. She's probably got until morning..."

Erwin looked towards Levi, "Levi, go talk to her."

He nodded slowly, trying to keep his composure. He entered the room where (Name) was kept. Her brown hair was everywhere on her pillow and the blood and sweat on her clothes and body gave off a stench. Every step he took towards the girl, his heart bleated faster and louder.

He held her hand and she stirred from her sleep. Prying her golden eyes open slightly, her mouth twitched to smile but just couldn't make one.

"Hey corporal."

"Hey (name)."

Silence followed between them.

"I must look like a wreck huh." She gave a weak laugh.

"You do, and you smell too. You should take a bath."

"I see you're not sparing me any kindness even if I'm on my deathbed." She joked again.

His hand held hers tighter as he heard the word 'deathbed'.

"Don't leave me. Stay." His voice quivered as he brought her hand to his lips.

Tears ran down her face again, "I don't deserve you, Levi. Petra did and she should be here to be with you. Me surviving isn't going to help you one bit."

"No. You surviving is going to help me survive. I can't live on this earth without you. I'd rather be eaten by titans million times even if it means I get to spend a second with you."

(Name) held back a sob, "I can't. Petra-"

"Petra loved me but I love you. Before the 57th expedition she confessed to me but I rejected her because I had feelings for you. She hoped that we would get together and live happily. Don't destroy her dreams! Don't leave me!"

It was the short man's turn to cry. "Don't leave me please..."

"Levi... Thank you for your feelings...I'm so happy...really and truly. If I weren't stuck to this bed and had my left arm I would hug you but I can't. Even if I survive I'd be useless."

"No you wouldn't be. Your present alone brightens the room, you make life seem woth living for."

(Name) tried to smile again," thank you levi..." Her eyes began to close.

"I'm so sleepy..."

"(name)! (Name) ! Wait! Somebody help! Please !" Levi rushed out to the door, nurses and doctors began to flood in, pushing him out so they could focus better on trying to save (name)'s life.

(Name) woke up in a bright place. She looked around but there was nothing around her.

"(Name)."

She turned behind her and came face to face with Petra. "Petra!" (Name) hugged her friend.

The two girls laughed and embraced each other.

Petra then looked at (name) with a serious look, "(name), you have to survive this. Okay? It isn't time for you yet."

" what do you mean ?" (Name) asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean Levi's waiting for you. You can't leave him yet."

"Levi? But how can you say that, you love him! You should be the one with him right now!"

"(Name) the place by his side doesn't belong to me. I can't make him happy the way you do. So please take care of him for me. Promise me you will."

"I..I promise."

"Good," Petra smiled, " now wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

(Name) opened her sleepy eyes to the morning light. She used her good arm to hoist herself upright in her bed.

"Finally, you're awake! You know you sure sleep like a log."

Levi walked and sat next to her on the bed.

She winked at him, "but I'm you're log!"

His lips formed a rare smile," yea." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"My log and my wife, care to regale me of your adventurous dreams?"

She smiled, " Sure, it's the dream that kept me going on the night I almost died. I'd tell you the details again but why don't we continue this over ...PANCAKES!"

END


End file.
